Survivor: Faroe Islands/The Less I Know, the Better
The Less I Know the Better is the fourth episode of Survivor: Faroe Islands. Story Night 8 Imperium return from tribal council, and the few Gratis members that are still up are shocked that Lynette was eliminated instead of Darius, as they overheard many of the conversations regarding elimination. Day 9 The tribes head out to the challenge area for the first reward challenge of the season. Jeff Probst: Welcome to the reward challenge, but first… A silence follows before someone breaks it. Morgana: Is this what I think this is? Jeff Probst: Drop your buffs, we’re switching tribes! Dexter: No way! Pennellope: Thank God, I was anticipating this. Jeff Probst: Here is a bowl filled with new buffs, everyone will receive one at random. He explains as the bowl is passed around, with the remaining tribemates taking one each. Rose: I’m confused though, we’re at an uneven number… Jeff Probst: I’ll get to that after, but for now, open your new buffs! The survivors open their buffs, most being shocked with their new buffs. Pennellope, Morgana, Leah, Flavia, Ashleigh and Dexter reveal blue buffs, forming the new Gratis tribe, while Rupert, Owain, Aidan, Georgia, Darius and Shay reveal red buffs, with Rose opening a white buff. Rose: …Uh, what? Jeff Probst: Rose, you’ve received the white buff, which means that you’re going to Exile Island! Another returning twist for the season! Rose: Oh okay! Jeff Probst: You will be there until tribal council, where you will return as a member of the losing tribe. Time to say your goodbyes for now. Rose waves off to the other survivors, and leaves on a helicopter to exile island. Jeff Probst: However, it is now time for the reward challenge as new tribes! It’s time to put your new relationships to the test, immediately. ---- Challenge: House of the Holey *The tribes must pass trough an obstacle course while retrieving bags with balls. At the finish, one person for each tribe must balance on a beam while attempting to maneuver a ball through a maze of holes to the top. Challenge Notes: *Leah and Pennellope argue on how to tackle the challenge. *Ashleigh leads the challenge, and manages to get two of the balls into the slots. *The Imperium tribe struggle to get the balls into the slots, and take too much time trying to balance. *Gratis manage to sneak up and win the reward challenge. ---- Rupert: Congrats on your win. Pennellope: Thanks, mind we’d love a harder challenge next time if you don’t mind. Owain: Ironic how the lass from Middlesborough is trash talking people like, don’t people from your neck of the woods do that as a career? Pennellope: You’re just jealous because Geordie Shore wouldn’t take ya babe. Owain: Damn I have no comeback for that. I, along with the rest of the north of this country, disregard most of the heritage of Middlesborough, mind you do make a mean kebab. Georgia: The sexual tension here is overwhelming. Aidan: Amen. Owain: Calm ya self down mate, gonna gan for a walk anyways. Georgia: I swear you put that accent on more around her, haha. Pennellope: It’s because I said in primary that I fancied guys with Newcastle twangs in their voice, guess he’s still trying to impress me to this day. Georgia: Aww that’s actually cute. I didn’t know you two had history. Pennellope: There’s not much too it, he didn’t even remember that we used to be together as kids when we started this show. I only told him a week ago. Aidan: Either way, it must be nice to get some attention around here even if it’s sarcasm. Georgia starts to look upset, but Aidan starts laughing, and they walk off together with Georgia still holding some resentment. Georgia: Hey, I’ve been thinking about something… Aidan: Go on? Georgia: I think we should try spending a little more time apart now, I know we’re still on the same tribe so it’s impossible to never see each other, but I just think we need to make more moves as individuals. I don’t want the power couple label to be thrown around, especially as it has a bad history with this tribe… Aidan: Hmm, I mean it makes sense, sure, but are you sure you’re gonna be able to stay away from me? Georgia: You’re such a cocky numbskull, of course I can help myself. I think it’ll just benefit us in the future, and we can make more friends and build up relationships. When I think back to Gratis I hardly knew anybody other than you. Aidan: Alright, alright, I get your point. We’ll leave the advantage till the merge, it’ll be more useful then anyways to get a competition beast out. Georgia: I agree, but thanks for understanding me. Aidan: You’re welcome? We’re entitled to our own opinions and stuff you know, I don’t mind being apart for a bit, it’s not like we’re together is it? Georgia: Yeah…true… Day 10 The next day on Imperium, Georgia is awake and alert. She’s down by the beach making something. As the castaways slowly wake up for the Imperium tribe, Georgia hands out her multicoloured friendship bracelets. Georgia: Here Darius, I hope you like it! Darius: Hey thanks, but you didn’t need to go to this effort for me. Georgia: Oh no, don’t worry about it. I made them for everyone on the tribe to help us be better friends, and to hopefully boost morale so we’ll win this immunity challenge! Darius: Ah I see, well thank you! Georgia smiles and hands out the rest of the friendship bracelets, which seem to do the trick, however, she forgets that she didn’t make one for Aidan, but brushes it off and forgets about it. Rupert: Thanks Georgia, I’m gonna go fish a bit now though, Shay, do you wanna come with? Shay: Sounds like a plan. You sure you know what you’re doing though? Rupert: Of course I do. The pair leave to fish for more food, and Owain and Georgia decide to chill on the beach together. Meanwhile, Rose arrives on exile island. Rose: Oh my goodness, this island is beautiful! Jeff Probst: You won’t be thinking that tonight when you’re freezing, but anyways, see you later! Jeff and the boat leave Rose alone on the island. She immediately notices something written in the sand. Rose: Uhh…”Some clues are hidden in the sand”…Oh, does that mean I dig here? This is embarrassing, I’m talking to myself on an uninhabited island. Rose shakes her head and begins digging where the words were written, and she hits a metal box. She rips it out from the sand and opens it immediately, unveiling a piece of paper. Rose: “If ultimate power is what you seek, everything begins at peak”. I feel like I’m going to rewatch this and these clues will be so understandable, but I’m so confused. Meanwhile, back at the Gratis tribe, there’s a commotion going on. Pennellope: What the hell, who’s ate all the rice!? Morgana: Don’t look at me, I barely eat at all as it stands. Flavia: Think it was Leah, she covered in crumbs earlier this day. Pennellope: Ugh, fantastic. This doesn’t make much sense though, why would she randomly eat all the rice? Ashleigh: Hmm, no idea, maybe she was just hungry? Leah and Dexter walk back up from the beach. Pennellope: Why did you eat ALL of the rice? Leah: Uh, you talking to me? Pennellope: Obviously, you ate all of our rice rations! We only have beans left now! Leah: You clearly have the wrong person because I’ve been with Dexter all day pretty much. Dexter: Yeah, she’s been with me all day, apart from this morning. Pennellope: Either way, we have hardly any food left, so don’t just eat for the sake of it in future, okay? Leah: Whatever, I’m going back to the beach. Leah and Dexter leave, as Pennellope looks annoyed behind them. Day 11 We return to Rose on Exile Island. Rose: Huh-huh, I'm so tired. Rose manages to crawl to the top of the hill, and she looks around at the scenery with a gasp and smile. Rose looks around but doesn't see anything of major importance, which disappoints her, until she turns around and notices an "X" on the ground. Excited, she digs into the sand and finds another box, which when opened, reveals a piece of paper. Rose: 'Congratulations, you have discovered the Legacy Advantage. The Legacy Advantage will grant you individual immunity at either the Final 9 or Final 5, you may choose when you play it at either of those stages. If you are eliminated before you have the opportunity to play the advantage, you must will it to another player still in the game.' Oh my goodness, Ahhh I'm so excited! Meanwhile, the immunity challenge is about to begin. ---- Immunity Challenge: Pass the Bucket *Castaway must retrieve sea water with a bucket and throw to a tribemate. The final tribe member must catch the water itself in another bucket, and use it to fill a jar. The tribes must repeat this until they have enough weight in their jar to lower it to the ground, sending a lit flame up to a fire tower. Challenge Notes: *Gratis struggle to not spill the water, with Dexter frequently losing water. *Leah proves to be good in the challenge, and manages to keep as much water in her buckets as possible. *Pennellope becomes incredibly frustrated with the challenge. *Due to their upper body strength, Imperium throw the buckets and catch them with ease. *Georgia accidentally drops one of the buckets entirely. *Shay manages to catch a lot of water at the end of the relay line. *Imperium manage to win the challenge in a landslide victory. ---- The tribes return to the campground, and as Dexter and Leah leave for their annual walk, Pennellope talks to Ashleigh and Morgana. Pennellope: I think it's obvious Leah needs to go, correct? Morgana: Is that you asking for us to vote with you against Leah? Pennellope: I just think it makes the most sense. She's a big threat and the point about power couples still stands. I mean, they never leave each other alone, and if they hit merge they could become unstoppable. Ashleigh: I agree, but she was the best performer in the challenge... Pennellope: I disagree, I think we did much better. Ashleigh: Either way, I'm going to have to think about it. Thanks for including me in your thought process though, I appreciate it. Morgana: Me too. Morgana goes down to the beach and sees Dexter and Leah in the water. She joins them in the water where an awkward silence follows. Morgana: ...Listen. We're all members of the old Imperium, and I think we should stick together until at least the merge. Otherwise these Gratis members will pick us off one by one. Leah: Why do you seem panicked? Has your name been thrown out or something? Morgana: I don't know, it might have. I just think we'll be targeted and eliminated one by one if we don't do something about it! Dexter: Leah, she may have a point. We don't know anyone on this tribe, and that's a problem. Leah: Ugh, I guess you're right. We were thinking about voting against Flavia since we feel really awkward around her. She's a pure Gratis member, so it'd keep us in some sort of majority. Morgana: Alright, thanks for sharing with me. Morgana leaves the water and the beach entirely. Leah: Do you really think that was a smart move? Dexter: I mean, we could have another vote on our side, so we could actually do something instead of being sitting ducks. Meanwhile, Pennellope is talking to Flavia. Pennellope: I won't lie to you because we're friends, okay? Flavia: Yes? Pennellope: I've heard your name being thrown about by Dexter and Leah, they're trying to blindside you this tribal. Flavia: Blindside? Is that same as elimination? Pennellope: Yes, they want you out this tribal. You need to vote with me against Leah, okay? Flavia: Yes. Tribal Council The newly formed Gratis tribe flood into the tribal council stage, where Pennellope is looking calm yet unfocused, and Morgana is looking indecisive. Jeff Probst: Welcome to your first tribal council as the new Gratis tribe! Morgana, what do you think went wrong today? You managed to perform in the reward challenge. Morgana: I think the fault was we went into the challenge expecting the Imperium tribe to be wallowing in defeat still. We went into it really unprepared, in my opinion. Jeff Probst: How could you have prepared better? Morgana: Well, I think I could've just been more mentally prepared, honestly. Not sure what anyone else thinks about the reason behind the defeat. Leah: The reason we lost is because the water kept pouring out of everyone's buckets. If we were more efficient and less wasteful of the water, we could've won the challenge today. Pennellope: I don't remember your bucket being full to the brim to be fair, but it's fine, just pass the book. Leah: How was I even passing the book? Dexter: Jeff, I think the failure of this challenge is due to how outmatched we are when it comes to strength. A lot of us aren't in amazing shape, including me, so it's difficult to compare us to a team filled with personal trainers and military officials. Jeff Probst: That's a valid point. Pennellope: Honestly, I just want to get to this vote. I feel like we've all made our minds up here, it's clear there's a hierarchy already established on this tribe, and the ones on the bottom will be the next two to go. Jeff Probst: Does that mean this vote is set in stone, Pennellope? Pennellope: It definitely is Jeff. Leah: Well, it's not on my end, so I guess that means it's me going then? Pennellope: Someone should give you a gold star for that deduction. Jeff Probst: Leah, did you know you were on the bottom before this tribal? Leah: I had a hunch, but not confirmed until now. We'll just have to see which way this vote sways, if you catch my drift. Jeff Probst: Are you saying there's a swing vote in this tribe? Leah: There's two, actually. And I hope they see sense this tribal and stick to their roots. Either way, they've had enough time to make that decision, can we get to the vote please, Jeff? Jeff Probst: If you insist Leah, it's time to vote. Dexter, you're up first. Dexter leaves to cast his vote, and one by one, the other Gratis members cast their votes. Jeff returns with the urn. Jeff Probst: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. Pennellope: Wait, the idols have been re-hidden? Jeff Probst: Anyways, time to read the votes. First vote...Leah. Second vote...Flavia. Third vote...Flavia. Fourth vote...Leah. We're at 2 votes Leah, 2 votes Flavia, and two votes left. Fifth vote...Leah. The fourth person voted out of Survivor: Faroe Islands...Leah. Please bring me your torch. Leah: Guess coming to me for an alliance and me giving you information wasn't enough to keep me in the game. Imperium loyalty is dead. Leah grabs her torch and places it down with aggression. Jeff Probst: Leah, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs the torch and Leah leaves, aggravated. Next Time on Survivor: Faroe Islands... *Imperium and Gratis butt heads when a sack of rice goes missing. *Paranoid about a new idol being hidden, Pennellope goes mad as she searches for the idol. *Another incredibly tense tribal council sees another contestant eliminated from the game. Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Ashleigh, after her indecisive nature when it came to the Gratis tribal council.